tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Manchester
Manchester is a major city in the UK, its local population over five-hundred thousand with its total metropolitan nearly three million. Spread out over two counties, Manchester has both an abundant countryside and a concentrated cityscape. Significant Locations * Albion Express Headquarters * Blackmarsh Castle * Blue Gator * Celeste's * Eternal Stylz * Friends in Need * Frostwood House * Moncrieff Holdings * Now Mao * Oddities & Curiosities * Reign Supreme * Security Service (MI5) Northern Branch * Senfashional * Sutcliff & Raynott * Trafalgar Centre * University of Knightsbridge * Urban Grind * FashionZeit Significant Residents Political Figures Rebecca De Mornay.jpg|Margaret Archer Princess|link=Margaret Archer Don Warrington 2.jpg|Damien Archer Lord|link=Damien Archer Alesha Dixon 2.jpg|Serena Archer Lady|link=Serena Archer Claudia Winkleman 5.jpg|Jillie Eccelstone Lord Mayor|link=Jillie Eccelstone Rachel Riley 2.jpg|Alice Williams Aide to the Lord Mayor|link=Alice Williams Maya Rudolph 2.jpg|Aretha Hallett Crown Prosecutor|link=Aretha Hallett Law Enforcement Hannah Ware.jpg|Georgina MacKenzie [Security Service (MI5) Agent|link=Georgina MacKenzie Felicity Jones.jpg|Verity Knight Security Service (MI5) Agent|link=Verity Knight Hazal Kaya 2.jpg|Canan Binici Security Service (MI5) Secretary|link=Canan Binici Martin Freeman.jpg|Nicholas Hallett Police Chief|link=Nicholas Hallett Rebecca Hazlewood 2.jpg|Tracey Patel Police Detective|link=Tracey Patel Suranne Jones 2.jpg|Gabriella O’Connor Police Detective|link=Gabriella O’Connor Toby Kebbell 2.jpg|Thomas Ryan Police Detective|link=Thomas Ryan Amy Johnston 2.jpg|Penelope Sunderland Police Detective|link=Penelope Sunderland Eleanor Matsuura 2.jpg|Florence Hayashi Police Sergeant|link=Florence Hayashi Angel Locsin.jpeg|Dollette Andrada Police Officer|link=Dollette Andrada David Walliams 2.jpeg|Harold Painter Coroner|link=Harold Painter Emilia Fox 2.jpg|Lorraine Stevens Coroner|link=Lorraine Stevens Moncrieff Holdings & Frostwood House Richard E Grant.jpg|James Moncrieff President of Moncrieff Holdings|link=James Moncrieff Marina Benedict 10.jpeg|Catherine Moncrieff Philanthropist and Socialite|link=Catherine Moncrieff Rebecca Ferguson 5.png|Elizabeth Moncrieff Junior Vice-President of Moncrieff Holdings|link=Elizabeth Moncrieff Jessica Hynes 2.jpg|Bryn Pemberton Executive Officer for Moncrieff Holdings|link=Bryn Pemberton Ian McNeice 2.jpg|Vernon Gully Executive Officer for Moncrieff Holdings|link=Vernon Gully Josie Lawrence 2.jpg|Eula Seabrooke Personal Assistant for Catherine Moncrieff|link=Eula Seabrooke Galadriel Stineman 2.jpg|Hannah Rothstein Personal Assistant for Elizabeth Moncrieff|link=Hannah Rothstein Gerard Butler 2.png|Mathew Harris Private Security for James Moncrieff|link=Mathew Harris Arianna Errigo 2.jpg|Juno Lamberti Private Security for James Moncrieff|link=Juno Lamberti Amber Rose Revah 2.jpg|Amaka Pretorius Private Security for James Moncrieff|link=Amaka Pretorius Jim Carter 2.jpg|Carson Rowbottom Butler for Frostwood House|link=Carson Rowbottom Miranda Richardson 2.jpg|Berry Sherringford Head Housekeeper for Frostwood House|link=Berry Sherringford Lily James 2.jpg|Haylie Linwood Housekeeper for Frostwood House|link=Haylie Linwood Gemma Whelan 2.jpg|Meade Brasher Housekeeper for Frostwood House|link=Meade Brasher Lisa Faulkner 2.jpg|Bryanne Harford Chef for Frostwood House|link=Bryanne Harford High Society Erin Brady.jpg|Amanda Blackburn Majority Stockholder for Super Senter Europe|link=Amanda Blackburn Jane Leeves.jpg|Susan Harrington President of Friends in Need|link=Susan Harrington Caitriona Balfe 2.jpg|Gillian Northcott CEO of Albion Express|link=Gillian Northcott Eddie Redmayne 2.jpg|Geoffrey Atherton Entrepreneur|link=Geoffrey Atherton Maxwell Caulfield.jpg|Jeremy Atkinson Entrepreneur|link=Jeremy Atkinson Summer Bishil 2.jpeg|Helena Atkinson Entrepreneur|link=Helena Atkinson Ni Ni 2.jpg|Zhen Shi Mao Entrepreneur|link=Zhen Shi Mao Angelababy 2.jpg|Qiu Ling Ruan Entrepreneur|link=Qiu Ling Ruan Teri Reeves.png|Lysette Banner Actress|link=Lysette Banner Amy Manson 5.jpg|Murron McCreery Actress|link=Murron McCreery Mallory Jansen 2.jpg|Maybelle Carpenter Actress|link=Maybelle Carpenter Sarah Bolger.jpg|Kiera O'Leary Actress and Student at the University of Knightsbridge|link=Kiera O'Leary Simon Amstell 2.jpg|Rodney Dalrymple Architect|link=Rodney Dalrymple Gina Philips 2.png|Chase Sutcliff Socialite|link=Chase Sutcliff Desi Lydic 2.jpg|Marianne Atkinson Socialite|link=Marianne Atkinson Talulah Riley.jpg|Priscilla Trafford Socialite|link=Priscilla Trafford Laura Brent 2.jpg|Josina Van der Meer Socialite|link=Josina Van der Meer Adelaide Kane 2.jpg|Aurora Perrot Socialite|link=Aurora Perrot Amrita Rao 2.jpg|Rosalind Boatwright Socialite|link=Rosalind Boatwright Phil Davis.jpg|Malcolm Sutcliff Lawyer for Sutcliff & Raynott|link=Malcolm Sutcliff Sharon Horgan 2.jpg|Keeva Raynott Lawyer for Sutcliff & Raynott|link=Keeva Raynott Emily Berrington.jpg|Eugenia Harrington Writer|link=Eugenia Harrington Martha Madison.jpg|Madeline Faye Executive for Platinum Pathways|link=Madeline Faye Tiffany Brouwer 2.jpg|Louisa Dickens Data Analyst|link=Louisa Dickens Stacey Solomon 2.jpg|Colby Northcott Owner and Manager for Trafalgar Centre|link=Colby Northcott Darcey Bussell 2.jpg|Celeste Verdier Owner of Celeste's|link=Celeste Verdier Fashion Industry Kelly Reilly 2.jpg|Sharon Wilcox Owner and Manager for FashionZeit|link=Sharon Wilcox Miranda Raison 2.jpg|Leanne Bradley Writer for FashionZeit|link=Leanne Bradley Tiya Sircar.jpg|Naisha Johar Writer for FashionZeit|link=Naisha Johar Wei Tang.jpg|Caroline Liu Office Manager for FashionZeit|link=Caroline Liu Kaya Scodelario 2.jpg|Heather Prescott Photographer and Graphis Designer for FashionZeit|link=Heather Prescott Laura Donnelly.jpg|Donna Brock Receptionist for FashionZeit|link=Donna Brock Jenna Coleman.jpg|Patricia Layton Intern for FashionZeit|link=Patricia Layton Georgina Chapman 5.jpg|Petra Turner Owner and Manager for Senfashional|link=Petra Turner Sara Pascoe 2.jpg|Danielle Andrews IT Support for Senfashional|link=Danielle Andrews Nimrat Kaur 2.jpg|Sabrina Batra Writer for Senfashional|link=Sabrina Batra Sarah Drew 3.jpg|Lisa Mortimer Writer for Senfashional|link=Lisa Mortimer Annabelle Wallis 4.jpg|Ruth Worthington Writer for Senfashional|link=Ruth Worthington Marsha Thomason 5.jpg|Teresa Ferguson Writer for Senfashional|link=Teresa Ferguson Louise Griffiths 2.jpg|Deborah Pendlebury Graphics Designer for Senfashional|link=Deborah Pendlebury Andrew Buchan.jpg|Ryan Clarke Office Manager for Senfashional|link=Ryan Clarke Russell Tovey.jpg|Peter Steadman Accountant for Senfashional|link=Peter Steadman Angel Coulby 2.jpg|Naomi Jenner Receptionist for Senfashional|link=Naomi Jenner Allie DeBerry.jpg|Cecelia Wattenberg Assistant to Petra Turner|link=Cecelia Wattenberg Natalie Glebova 2.jpg|Annabelle Konstantinov Fashion Designer|link=Annabelle Konstantinov Richard Madden 2.jpg|Aric Caliban Fashion Assistant|link=Aric Caliban Iskra Lawrence 2.jpg|Katee York Model with Alpha Modeling|link=Katee York Natalia Siwiec 2.jpg|Halina Piontek Model|link=Halina Piontek Gemma Atkinson 8.jpg|Donna Bingham Model|link=Donna Bingham University of Knightsbridge Emily Wickersham.jpg|Eleanor Cunningham College Graduate Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Eleanor Cunningham Kate Maberly 2.jpg|Gemma Phillips College Graduate Student at University of Knightsbridge and Barista at Urban Grind|link=Gemma Phillips Daisy Keeping 2.jpg|Vanessa Stewart College Student at University of Knightsbridge and Barista at Urban Grind|link=Vanessa Stewart Lily Collins 3.jpg|Cayley Hawthorne College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Cayley Hawthorne Cara Delevingne 2.jpg|Salena Saynor College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Salena Saynor Marie Avgeropoulos 2.jpg|Natalie Townsend College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Natalie Townsend Hannah Murray 2.jpg|Jennifer Roberts College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Jennifer Roberts Pooja Hegde.jpg|Aarti Gavankar College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Aarti Gavankar Yu Wenxia 4.jpg|Rebecca Ang College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Rebecca Ang Sophie Hopkins 2.jpg|Olivia Bennington College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Olivia Bennington Sam Claflin.jpg|Dominic Mansford College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Dominic Mansford Nora Arnezeder 2.jpg|Carole Sault College Student at University of Knightsbridge and Waitress for Celeste's|link=Carole Sault Oona Chaplin 2.jpg|Nonah Highfield College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Nonah Highfield Karlee Eldridge 2.jpeg|Stephanie Townsend College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Stephanie Townsend Isabel Lucas.jpg|Fiona Carter College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Fiona Carter William Moseley.jpeg|Garth Mathers College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Garth Mathers Madison McLaughlin 3.jpg|Megan Gibson College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Megan Gibson KJ Apa.jpg|Luke Haverstock College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Luke Haverstock Zheng Shuang 2.jpg|Tammy Zhang College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Tammy Zhang Shraddha Kapoor 2.png|Surinder Gupta College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Surinder Gupta Svenja Jung 2.jpg|Valeria Rosenberger College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Valeria Rosenberger Ksenia Solo 2.jpg|Ilona Sirmais College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Ilona Sirmais Marina Ruy Barbosa 2.jpg|Cacilda Nascimento College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Cacilda Nascimento Ah-sung Go 2.jpg|Moon-soo Bac College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Moon-soo Bac Jordan Clark 2.jpg|Rita Hepburn College Student at University of Knightsbridge and Waitress for Celeste's|link=Rita Hepburn Alexandra Beaton 2.jpg|Cynthia Hayworth College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Cynthia Hayworth Victoria Baldesarra 2.jpg|Audrey Rhodes College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Audrey Rhodes Margot Robbie Glasses 2.jpg|Lavina Freeze College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Lavina Freeze Esti Ginzburg 3.jpg|Atalia Bogen College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Atalia Bogen Shlomit Malka 3.jpg|Yakira Feldt College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Yakira Feldt Blair Fowler 2.jpg|Brooke Howland College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Brooke Howland Keke Palmer 2.png|Marie Stepford College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Marie Stepford Pooky Quesnel 2.png|Minerva Woodruff Professor at University of Knightsbridge|link=Minerva Woodruff Kristeen O'Sullivan 2.jpg|Maureen MacCoinnich College Tutor at University of Knightsbridge|link=Maureen MacCoinnich Regina Hall.jpg|Emily Weston College Tutor at University of Knightsbridge|link=Emily Weston Michelle MacErlean.jpg|Lisa Wheelock Professor at University of Knightsbridge|link=Lisa Wheelock Dominic Cooper 2.jpg|Howard Turing College Tutor at University of Knightsbridge|link=Howard Turing Kareena Kapoor 2.jpg|Lalita Joshi Network Technician at University of Knightsbridge|link=Lalita Joshi Utkarsh Ambudkar 2.jpg|Vihaan Joshi Network Technician at University of Knightsbridge|link=Vihaan Joshi Susan Lynch 2.png|Shea Sheenan Human Resources Administrator at University of Knightsbridge|link=Shea Sheenan Chloe Pirrie 2.jpg|Monday Langley Administrative Assistant at University of Knightsbridge|link=Monday Langley Charity Wakefield 2.jpg|Dorthy Hopson Security Guard at University of Knightsbridge|link=Dorthy Hopson Keri Lynn Pratt 2.jpg|Shona MacConnell Manager of Alexander's|link=Shona MacConnell Civilians Parisa Fakhri 2.jpg|Ziba Khoroushi Regional Director of Triangle Security Services|link=Ziba Khoroushi Colin O'Donoghue 3.jpg|Kieran Hawthorne Lawyer for Sutcliff & Raynott|link=Kieran Hawthorne Karla Cheatham Mosley 3.jpg|Karen Barker Lawyer for Sutcliff & Raynott|link=Karen Barker Nick Zano 2.jpg|Tom Dewey Lawyer for Sutcliff & Raynott|link=Tom Dewey Patsy Kensit 3.jpg|Dawn Barlow Secretary for Sutcliff & Raynott|link=Dawn Barlow Claudia Christian 2.jpeg|Malvina Hayhurst Lawyer|link=Malvina Hayhurst Jade Harlow 2.jpg|Tarah Hayhurst Lawyer|link=Tarah Hayhurst Lisa Dwan 2.jpeg|Nicola Bennett Theater Actress and Director|link=Nicola Bennett Maria Thayer 2.jpg|Talia Rothstein Chief Innovations Officer for Albion Express|link=Talia Rothstein Carol Vorderman 2.jpg|Jacqueline Layton Site Director for Albion Express|link=Jacqueline Layton Olivia Taylor Dudley 2.jpg|Tiia Toivonen Innovations Researcher for Albion Express|link=Tiia Toivonen Amy Hoggart.jpg|Connie Cobb Personal Assistant to Jeremy Atkinson|link=Connie Cobb Amy Pemberton 4.jpg|Sarah Hunt Correspondent for Global News Agency|link=Sarah Hunt Zoe Tapper 2.jpg|Bettina Siddall Correspondent for Global News Agency|link=Bettina Siddall Charlotte le Bon 2.jpg|Nanette Girard Chef for Celeste's|link=Nanette Girard Floriana Lima.jpg|Sofia Cardoso Owner and Manager of Reign Supreme|link=Sofia Cardoso Amanda Schull 2.png|Sidonia Beridze Assistant Manager of Reign Supreme|link=Sidonia Beridze Lucas Grabeel 2.jpg|Ben Jameson Bartender for Reign Supreme|link=Ben Jameson Laura Aikman.jpg|Alicia Forrest Bar Maid for Reign Supreme|link=Alicia Forrest Jessi Combs 2.jpg|Abi Thurman Server at the Blue Gator|link=Abi Thurman Ross Pearson 2.png|William Borden Private Security for Reign Supreme|link=William Borden Claire Foy.jpg|Bridget O'Dwyer Owner and Manager of Oddities & Curiosities|link=Bridget O'Dwyer Julie Cox 2.png|Effie Playfair Assistant Manager for Oddities & Curiosities|link=Effie Playfair Maria Amanda 3.jpg|Ashlynne Krueger Clerk for Oddities & Curiosities|link=Ashlynne Krueger Erin Moriarty.jpg|Holly Richardson Clerk for Oddities & Curiosities|link=Holly Richardson Rachael Stirling.jpg|Ethel Kellogg Owner and General Manager for Eternal Stylz|link=Ethel Kellogg Holly Willoughby 2.jpg|Rachel Williams Manager for Eternal Stylz|link=Rachel Williams Molly Line 2.jpg|Ellie Portman Dressmaker and Shop Assistant for Eternal Stylz|link=Ellie Portman Rani Mukerji.jpg|Uttara Kalkarni Clerk for Eternal Stylz|link=Uttara Kalkarni Laura Breckenridge.jpg|Michelle Burgess Banker|link=Michelle Burgess Catherine McCormack.jpg|Joanne Gallagher Teacher|link=Joanne Gallagher Karla Crome.png|Jane Okafor Clerk for Stilton Hotels|link=Jane Okafor Elizabeth Bogush 3.jpg|Malina Kowalski Maid for Stilton Hotels|link=Malina Kowalski Josette Jorge 2.jpg|Leyla Toller Shift Manager for Urban Grind|link=Leyla Toller Lindsey Stirling 2.jpg|Alexandrina Buckingham Street Musician|link=Alexandrina Buckingham Josh Dallas 2.jpg|Dave Messick Financier|link=Dave Messick Bianca Byngton 2.jpg|Bianca Prescott Stable Master|link=Bianca Prescott Rosabell Laurenti Sellers 2.jpg|Paolina Tumicelli Maid for Rosalind Boatwright|link=Paolina Tumicelli Jack Whitehall 2.jpg|Ben Cheeseman Elevator Technician|link=Ben Cheeseman Category:Locations Category:Cities